


《拯救尼尔》

by iceysparkling



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen, Survived Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 这是一场跨越漫长时光的营救行动。
Relationships: Ives & Neil (Tenet), Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	《拯救尼尔》

你该如何拯救一个被留在过去的人？

斯塔克12号一战后，你参与了更多关于逆行的行动，你认识了更多信条的成员，你用全新的眼光看待时间和世界，你不会再被人说不配那身昂贵的西服，你变得更加冷静成熟，你正在成为那个组建信条的人。

你见到了Neil。

在一次逆行行动中，你遇见了年少的Neil，那是你们友谊的起点。金发少年被卷入一场绑架案中，他蜷在一个柜子中不声不响地躲了好几个小时。你发现了他，在他惊惶地抬起头时几乎僵住了。少年Neil展现出令人惊叹的聪慧冷静，他尽最大努力配合你，而你没有辜负他的信任，你带他杀出一条生路。

你在另一次行动中，遇见了逆行而来的Neil，他更像你印象中的那个人。你们合作完成了一个任务，你们有熟悉得令人心碎的默契。你的手臂受了伤，他紧张地拉过你检查“让我看看”。这一次，你没有拒绝他。在分别时，你张开口，却欲言又止，最后只喊了一声“Neil”。他转过头笑了笑说：“我是时候赶去赴最后一次约了。再见啦，我的朋友。”你看着他远去，就像那个黄昏一样。

你几乎每晚都梦到那个黄昏，那人笑着转过身，护身符在他背包上晃荡。雪好大，被阳光镀成金色。然后是黑暗里的一声枪响，那人倒在地下，被留在了过去。你总是在此刻惊醒，浑身冷汗。

你回到那个刻骨铭心的14日，在战争开始前赶到地下隧道，却没有看到想见的人。地上只有一个背包，还有挂在包上的护身符。门是打开的，似乎有人在匆忙间带走了Neil。

你跪在地上，握住Neil的护身符捧在胸口，心跳如雷。

等你出去后，你接到了来自未来的信，来自你自己的信。内容非常简短，你却从Neil离开后第一次掉了眼泪。

Neil还活着。

而你需要在正确的时间点穿好正确的线，如果你没有赶上会怎样？会出现另一个Neil彻底死亡的世界吗？

你不敢赌。

你开始暗中资助尖端科研机构，你的势力遍布医学领域，生物领域，还有人工智能领域。你没有让在你身边长大的这个Neil知晓，你只是在他踏上逆行的旅途时，许下承诺：“我们会再相见的。”

你继续在时间线上往前走，为带回Neil而做准备。

Neil倒在地下的几十年后，中弹急救技术和休眠舱被陆续发明出来。又过了几年，第一例大脑修复手术获得成功。

未来的网编好了。

现在，还剩最后一块拼图。

+++

Ives接到一个秘密任务。

那时Ives找到一个荒无人烟的地方，埋下了他手中的那份算法。做完这一切的骑兵老大却感到一阵茫然。

他完成了任务，也亲手把Neil送回了过去。

Ives记得在爆炸之后，自己突然意识到在地下帮助小分队开锁的人是谁时，在那一瞬间他竟感到窒息。Neil问他，自己是不是还会回到蓝队。Ives只能喃喃道“让我喘口气”。他打量Neil，那个人还带着拯救世界的雀跃，但眼中已有回到地下的笃定。

你知道在地下你会经历什么吗，Neil？ 

当Ives发现Neil把自己给他的算法交出去，空手跟过来时，他就知道这个人已经明白这一切并做好准备。

“我没见过比你更好的锁匠了。”Ives说，预示了Neil的未来。

Ives带着Neil上了直升机，他亲自把Neil送回基地的逆转闸门前。那时只有他们两人，Ives注意到Neil在紧张，他的额前在冒冷汗，呼吸有些急促，却对Ives扯出一个微笑。Neil说：“我猜，这是最后的告别了？”Ives伸出手，郑重地和Neil用力相握。然后Neil点点头，平静地转身消失在旋转闸门中。

Ives闭了闭眼，什么也没说。

而今，在埋藏了算法的山谷里，Ives静默地伫立。见过算法的人不能活着离开，他想，或许是时候了，反正我的任务已经结束……

然后Ives在余光中无意瞥到了某种特殊的记号，在一片杂乱的丛林里，是信条的隐晦标记。他转过头四下观望，确定除了自己之外没有活人。Ives走上前去，开始挖掘。

看来我的保密计划要延后了。Ives看着眼前的东西想。

那是一封信和一个样式奇特的急救箱，它们都指向一个秘密的营救任务。

为了完成这个任务，Ives需要精通逆行作战的人作为掩护。他找到了骑兵队的另一个队长，Wheeler毫不犹豫地加入，她平静地说：“Neil是我的队员，带他回来是我的责任。”

他们需要回到决战那一天，在战火中逆行潜入地下，在极其有限的时间中用未来的急救技术为某人抢出一线生机，然后带他离开。

这不会是件容易的事，但他们会做到的。

那个大雪纷飞的黄昏里，Neil笑着说：

“你不会找得太认真吧。”

“不，我会的。”

我会在黑暗中找到你，带你回家。

+++

今天是14日，斯塔克12号，一场跨越漫长时光的营救行动即将完成。

Neil从未被放弃。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 全文最后一句话是整个脑洞的出发点，我希望有个世界尼尔能活下去x  
> 后续是失忆小狗被救回去好好照顾的故事w：https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876707


End file.
